Inflatable curtain airbags are often mounted in a roof region of a vehicle, such as, for example, to a roof rail of the vehicle. Some curtain airbags have multiple chambers that may be inflated to different pressures. In some instances, the curtain airbags can suffer from one or more drawbacks and/or may perform less than optimally in one or more respects. Certain embodiments disclosed herein can address one or more of these issues.